


My Heart Blooms For You

by Harrys_anaconda_dont



Series: Honestly, This Is Mainly Fluff [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Draco, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Draco Owns A Flower Shop, Everyone Is Gay, Except Ron, F/F, F/M, Flower Child Louis, Flower Crowns, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Owns A Modeling Company, Harry Used To Be An Asshole, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Punk Harry Styles, This Takes Place In The US
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrys_anaconda_dont/pseuds/Harrys_anaconda_dont
Summary: Muggle AUDraco works in a flower shop, and Harry just so happened to stumble across it one day.After years of not seeing each other, something is bound to happen.//Honestly, I've been pretty down lately, so this is gonna be fluffy, and will probably have smut at some point.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Drarry story by me. Enjoy.

Four years ago, I had graduated high school. I had no clue what I wanted to do with my life. So, after the ceremony, I took a walk.

As I was walked towards town, I decided that this small town, in the middle of nowhere, was not where I wanted to reside for the rest of my life.

I had grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

I smiled at hearing my ex girlfriend's voice.

"Hello dearest, how are you?"

She sighed, "Draco, darling, you saw me yesterday."

I snickered, "Yeah, and then after we said hello your fiancée called and you left me."

"Yes, well, we did just get engaged, you're just upset you don't have a boyfriend yet."

I smiled sadly, tears gathered in my eyes as I thought about the boy I wanted, and the boy I couldn't have.

"Too true babe, anyway, I have a question for you."

"Fire away."

"Pansy, I love you and Hermione to death, and I'd really appreciate it if I could move in with you guys until I find a job where you guys are at, and after I have enough money, I will move out, and I'll help pay rent and for food, and I can clean while I'm there-"

"Draco, dear, you can move in."

"Oh! Thank you so so so much Pansy, god, I love you guys."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be there around 9, be ready please."

"You got it, love."

When she hung up, I had a smile on my face for the rest of the day.

That was four years ago. Now I am 22, and I'm the owner of a flower shop in a town called Gainesville, Georgia. I get customers frequently and Ron Weasley's sister, Ginny Weasley, is my lovely co-owner, much to Ron's dismay.

It seems as if Harry Potter's whole group had all moved here, but not the Golden Boy himself.

I have nothing against these people, except maybe jealousy, envy, some sort of anger due to the jealousy. They got to see Harry Potter underneath his "jock asshole" stereotype. Except for he wasn't an asshole, he was a sweet boy, until his parents died in a car accident.

Leaving him stranded, alone, with nothing but a godfather who was in prison because someone framed him for their murder, but when a camera caught him in a bar at the time of their death, he was set free.

I can't imagine that level of pain, and it wasn't surprising when he started changing. He became violent, absent minded, cruel, and he quit caring, about himself and others, except for his friends.

So you can imagine my surprise when none other than Harry Potter came into my shop at 3:27 A.M. on a Friday morning in late November, dripping water all over the floor of my precious shop.

**Author's Note:**

> This is being cross posted from wattpad as well.


End file.
